


Red on White.

by SmutPseud (BehaviouralPoet)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehaviouralPoet/pseuds/SmutPseud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy submits to Ruby. One-shot I wrote a while ago while bored. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red on White.

Amelia Pond gasps. Ruby straddles her, pinning her wrists above her head, keeping her prisoner between Her thighs.

"Please… I… I need something, I need anything, I need you-" A hand around her throat silences her.

"Don't waste your words. Tell me what you want." The vice grip, hands so strong and soft and harsh, loosens. Loosens, but not releases. Never release. Never let go. A gasp escapes her lips.

"Hit me. Force me. Take me, use me, claim me." Pretty pleas fly from her little pink mouth like butterflies. Ruby smirks, eyes sparkling, stretching the writhing arms further still above the girl's head, pinning her tighter. A tongue, soft and practiced, caresses her collarbone, burning cold against her boiling body. Calculating teeth tease pale skin to ecstasy. Needy gasps rise in a cloud, begging wordlessly for more. She bites, and copper dances on Her tongue.

Lips collide with force, Ruby forcing the taste of blood into Amy's mouth, demanding she taste her own sweet life and admit her defeat. Amy's head swims once more, fighting for air as Ruby takes her mouth and makes that her own as well. Eventually, She moves back again, allowing her to pull in lungfuls of air through a shivering mouth into a heaving chest.

The pale girl's body seeks out contact, relief. Ruby refuses her, rolling with her bucking hips, denying the needed pressure, pleasure. She laughs cruelly at the younger girl spread beneath her. "Slutty little thing."

"Screw you, Ruby." A gasp of defiance, to be silenced. Ruby's knee slams into her sex, hard. Her body stiffens as though electrocuted, and pain spreads across her face, followed closely by a suffusion of pleasure. "Yeeessss…" she hisses, out of breath still. "Yes, fuck yes. You can do better than that. Fuck me." Brown eyes stare into black, fall in, and keep falling.

Fingers tangle in hair that shines like burnished metal, wrenching back her head, exposing a soft, creamy throat. Her tongue, oh so gently, shy of the lithe, eager body trying to get closer, get more, paints a trail up her neck, paying special attention to her jawline before sliding up to her ear, where She nibbles the lobe, commanding low, throbbing moans. Her thigh starts up an irregular thrusting, assaulting her senses from two points.

"You want better?" She asks, whispering into her ear. "I'm going to fuck you until you forget who you are and all you know is that I own you." The slit pressed against Her leg becomes wetter still, and in response She grinds more forcefully.

She ceases her ministrations to the ear, chewing on Amy's lip a final time before moving down her body, leaving a red trail on white with Her lips, before reaching her breasts. They lie, perfect twin peaks, each with a tiny pink nipple, half erect. She licks Her finger, tracing the wet tip around the peak, scraping Her nail across it for extra sensation, and then She blows on it, cold breath magnified by the moisture, freezing it rock solid. She allows herself a smile at that. The same process is repeated on the other side, after which She takes one between her teeth, delicately at first, and then worries it side to side, twisting it round, hearing with satisfaction the ragged savage mess of her breathing. Then, not so gentle, biting harder, making her yelp at the scalding, unnatural combination of pleasure and pain, leaving her needing ever more.

"More, Ruby… More!" she sobs, soft brown eyes pleading with midnight. Her eyes flash dangerously, and there's a crack of skin on skin. Ruby smiles with pure joy at the red handprint on her right breast, marking her. Tears flow faster, desperation mounts.

"You don't demand _anything_ of me, bitch." Amy nods blindly, arching her back to press herself closer to Her, pressing her devotion into Ruby's glorious dusky skin with pink little lips.

Ruby admires her prize, surveying her. The angles of her pelvis pressing against her skin, the smooth plane of her stomach. She moves Her way downwards, kissing a path towards her waist. She lovingly strokes the ridges of her hips before reaching back up with Her hands to caress her breasts, then moving still further up, towards her throat, grabbing, squeezing, as She kisses her navel, eliciting further gorgeous reactions. She lets go, trailing Her hands back down, raking Her nails across the canvas of her skin, leaving behind swelling strokes of red and hoarse groans to testify their passing.

Amy moans at the sight of Ruby at her core, almost faints from the indescribable sensation of Her cold breath on her exposed sex. She fights the rising urge to thrust herself onto that perfect mouth. Dark eyes watch, gaining pleasure from seeing the girl having to struggle against her own body to appease Ruby's dominance.

And then, Her lips press themselves, lock themselves, to her core. Ruby moans and the feels of Amy shivering against Her touch, and the vibrations from Her throat travel through to Amy's clit, resulting in a beautiful bucking of hips. Cries rattle in her throat as Ruby grips it again, caging them there. She allows her breath sporadically and unevenly, heightening the feelings to an almost unbearable threshold.

She laughs into the sopping gully, and slides the tip of Her tongue up and down it. She pushes inside, thrusts once, twice, three times, before moving back to her needy, throbbing, swollen clit.

Hands stroke expertly, pinning her down and drawing her closer, leaving no escape, as She feasts on Amy. She brings her right to the brink, just as she's almost hallucinatory from the barrage on her senses, before pulling out. Amy gives a wordless primal scream of loss and need and pleading for just a second, before Ruby leans forward, and bites her clit, sending her spiralling into the abyss.

Everything explodes.

Amy surfs the climax for what seems like an eternity, bucking and screaming her throat bloody with overuse. All she can see is red on white, and the last thing she hears before sinking into numb blankness is Ruby's voice whispering, "you belong to me."


End file.
